robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
First Robotech War
"First Contact")]] The First Robotech War was a devastating war between the Robotech Defense Force of the United Earth Forces and the Zentraedi. It began in 2009 after an alien race known as the Zentraedi attacked Macross Island in the South Pacific on Earth. Most of the war was a battle fought by the forces of the SDF-1 against various Zentraedi collections, unlike the Second Robotech War, which saw wider participation on the Earth. The war was kept a secret to citizens still on the Earth. The conflict lasted two years before ending in April 2011 in a Pyrrhic victory for humanity. Prelude to war Global War Before all nations came together as the United Earth Government, all Nations were at war with each other. There were battles being fought inside the countries that were at war. The United States was one of several allied nations fighting in the conflict. In 1999, the United States Navy Carrier battle group was tracking a Russian Sub in the South Pacific. At the same time an alien ship came out of hyperspace and entered Earth's Atmosphere and flew right over several cities and the Aircraft Carrier USS Kenosha and a fighter squadron led by Roy Fokker. Then it crashed landed on Macross Island. The United Nations declared a Cease Fire between all of the nations of Earth. On Macross Island, Admiral Donald Hayes, Captain Henry Gloval, Lt. Roy Fokker, Dr. Emil Lang, Colonel T.R. Edwards, and a couple Marines were on shore investigating the wreckage of the Alien ship. War The war officially began in February 2009 on Macross Island. On that day was the scheduled launch of SDF-1. It was during the ceremony that the Zentraedi fleet lead by Commander Breetai was in the solar system. The appearance of the Zentraedi caused SDF-1 Reflex cannons to fire. Commander Breetai traced the energy to earth on Macross island and began to launch an Invasion force of battlepods. United Earth Forces detected The alien forces on their radar in space so they sent the first wave of fighters made up of Armor class carriers, Oberth class destroyers, QF-300E Ghost Fighter bombers and Lockhee SF-3A launcher 2 space fighters. But these fighters and carriers were little match to the Zentradi war machine so they were quickly eliminated. After the Zentraedi eliminated the space forces they entered earth's atmosphere to Macross Island. The Zentraedi battlepods soon landed on the beaches of Macross island and began attacking the city The Battle of Macross island, the first battle of the first Robotech war had begun. The RDF responded by sending VF-1 Valkyrie fighters to defend the city. After a series of dogfights in the sky, Commander Breetai sent in Battlepods which landed on Macross beach before attacking the city. RDF forces now concentrated on fighting the battlepods in Macross city. Captain Gloval ordered the immediate takeoff of the SDF-1 to take the battle away from the city. While RDF and Zentraedi forces battled in the city its citizens fled to underground shelters. When Captain Gloval ordered the activation of the anti gravity gyros the gyros themselves were ripped out of the ship. Major battles *Battle of Macross Island *Attack on the SDF-1 *Battle of Saturn's Rings *Battle of Mars *Battle of Earth *Battle of New Macross City Category:Events